As Long As You Love Me
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Mr. Garcia takes a visit to the Knight residence to warn Kendall to stay away from his son. Kendall's tired of authority always telling him what to do. What happens when Kendall comes up with a crazy plan for him and Carlos? Based on Justin Bieber's music video for As Long As You Love Me. Happy Ending, I promise.


**A/N: This is just something that came to mind when I was watching Justin Bieber's music video for As Long As You Love Me. The song isn't sung though but it has a similar concept as the music video, just a happier ending. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Stay away from him." The police officer threatened.

"But I love him." Kendall told the father of his boyfriend.

"You think you love him. Look, he doesn't know what he wants. Ever since his grandmother died he hasn't been right in the head."

"There's nothing wrong with him."

"He isn't right in the head. He doesn't know what he likes. He's confused and you being around doesn't help."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay away from him." Mr. Garcia told the blonde before he turned and left.

Kendall slammed his door behind the police officer and ran his fingers through his hair. He was getting tired of everyone telling him that he couldn't do something. When he finally had someone good in his life, they were slowly being taken away.

He made his way down the hallway of his rather large house and into the kitchen. He grabbed him something to drink before heading into his bedroom. He sat the drink down on the coffee table before flopping on the couch next to it. He had to do something. He couldn't just let the cop come and just get his way. He couldn't keep their love apart forever. A thought came to his mind.

It was reckless and crazy but it was either this or nothing. Reaching into his pocket, Kendall pulled out his phone and dialed his boyfriend's number.

"Hey babe." Carlos said, happily. When Kendall didn't respond quick enough, Carlos knew something was up.

"What's wrong?"

"Your father just came over."

"He did? I thought he was downstairs this whole time. Wait, what did he say?"

"He doesn't want us to be together. He said that you're confused and you don't know what you want."

"I am not. I want you. Why can't he just accept that?"

"Listen, I was thinking. It might be crazy but I can support us in every way and-"

"You want us to run away together. Don't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I was kind of hoping you would ask me. I always knew you were a bad boy type and my dad's a cop. It's kind of the cliché thing to do."

"So are you in?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know where we're going but I am definitely on board with this."

"Don't worry about it. I have everything under control, just be ready at around eleven."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to pack anything?"

"Pack light."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall said as he hung up.

He shot up off the couch and ran to his closet. He began to pack his things with only one thing in mind, their destination. He had to pick somewhere far, somewhere so far that they would blend in with the crowds. His mind went to two places; California and New York. Grabbing his computer, Kendall booked two plane tickets to their destination.

Carlos was trying to remember everything he would need. He didn't know if he should pack winter or summer clothes so he decided on a little bit of both. He grabbed his body care things like deodorant and lotion before he looked at the time.

Once his bag was packed he sat it in the closet and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw that his mother was making dinner. He was going to miss her but both of his parents weren't as accepting as he wanted them to be.

Not to mention, they both didn't approve of him dating Kendall. He sat down at the dinner table just as his father walked in the door. Mr. Garcia walked up to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he sat down at the dinner table with his son.

Once dinner was ready, Mrs. Garcia brought the food to the table. Carlos ate in silence, like he usually did. His parents would try to start a conversation with him but he would give them answers that would end the conversation before it could even begin.

"So I talked with Kendall today." Carlos' head raised from his plate to look at the police officer.

"Really?" Mrs. Garcia asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and he agreed that Carlos is far too young to be with a guy like him."

"I'm eighteen."

"But you're still in school." Carlos just sighed, looking back down at his food.

"Anyway, he told me that he respects my wishes and I won't be hearing from him again." Mr. Garcia said with a smile. Carlos wanted to laugh at the man for telling the most obvious lie in the world but instead he worked his acting and looked at the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry Carlos but I had to do it." He said with an apologetic look on his face.

"I can't believe he just gave up on us like that." Carlos said, forcing tears to his eyes.

"It was for the best, honey." His mother said, reaching over to hold his hand.

"No, I don't believe you!" He yelled at them, getting up and running into his room. He sent a text to Kendall explaining what he was doing and what he wanted Kendall to do. Reaching over, Carlos grabbed the house phone and dialed Kendall's number. He could hear his father pick up the line on cue just as Kendall answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kendall?" Carlos asked before he sniffed.

"They told you."

"It's true."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I have to respect them on this. I do love you but family comes first."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not." Kendall told him.

Carlos hung up the phone and cried loud enough for them to hear. He cut off his lights and closed his door before he laid down on the bed, his phone set on a vibrate alarm for eleven o'clock p.m. The only thing that lit his room was the moonlight as he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up he could feel his hand vibrating like crazy. He opened his phone to see that it was 11:02. He also noticed he had a text from Kendall.

"Parked down the street in my black Camaro, the lights are off but the engine is on. Hurry."

Carlos eased himself off of his bed and into his closet. He opened it and grabbed his suitcase. He went over to his window and looked out. It wasn't that long of a drop but he would be covered in the prickly stuff from the bushes. It wouldn't stick him but it would be a little tough to escape. He leaned his bag out of the window and used the strap to lower it as low as possible before he let it go. He threw one leg out of the window and looked back in his room. He was never going to see it again.

With that he maneuvered the other leg over and eased off the ledge. He held on so naturally, his body turned and his chest thumbed with the side of the house. Thank god his parents signed him up for gymnastics when he was little, otherwise, he would've dropped like a rock. Carlos reached up and pulled the window down as low as it could get without crushing his fingers. He looked down at the bush and could see that his bag landed in the bush but rolled out. He let go and turned his body to ease the fall.

When he hit the bush, he knew it made a somewhat loud noise. He scooted himself to the edge of the bush and pulled himself from the shrubbery before he grabbed his bag and ran. When he looked back he saw the hall light cut on. His heart started to race as he saw a figure moving towards his room.

He knew he had been caught but there wasn't no stopping him now, he ran down the side-walk, spotting Kendall's car. He knocked on the glass rapidly before hearing the clicking of the doors unlocking. He pulled the door open and hopped in, throwing his bag to the floor and pulling the door close.

"Go! I think they found out." He told the blonde. Kendall quickly put the car in gear and sped away from the curb. As they sped down the road, Carlos leaned over and kissed his lover on the cheek.

"I've never felt more alive." Carlos said, smiling as he rubbed his shaky hands on his jeans. Carlos eventually laid his head on the window after his heart stopped beating rapidly, it was still beating fast though. Then something popped in his head.

"Where are we going?"

"I booked two flights but under different names. I booked a flight with our real names to California but I booked another flight with some fake names to New York. I have a great penthouse there that has an amazing view." Kendall told him and Carlos couldn't help but smile. Kendall has always spoiled him but he couldn't help that he loved it so much. As they pulled up to the airport Kendall was dialing someone.

"It's hear, north side parking garage. The key will be under the left front tire." Carlos grabbed their bags and noticed that Kendall packed extremely light. Once Kendall put the key in its location, they headed to airport security. Carlos couldn't stop his shaking as they checked through baggage. One of the guards eyed Carlos from a few feet away.

"Nervous flyer, that's why I booked it so late at night, he won't see much." Kendall explained as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

"You've got to calm down, you're acting like you're on drugs or something."

"I'm just scared."

"Why?"

"Okay, don't be mad but I think I saw my dad."

"What?!"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure it was him but it looked a lot like him."

* * *

Mr. Garcia shook his head as he watched the blonde put his key under the tire.

"Where are you two going?" He asked himself as he cut off his car and stepped out, following the two boys into the building. He quickly ducked around the backside of a car when he thinks he saw Carlos look back.

When he peaked again, he cursed himself for losing them. He made his way into the airport to see them going through security. He didn't have a bag so he just walked through the metal detector and continued his pursuit of them.

Kendall kept his arm around Carlos as he looked into everything that reflected behind him. He knew that if the police officer found out that Carlos was gone he would waste no time in looking for him. He wanted to gasp when he saw the man in the reflection of the glass. His brain started going a mile a minute. He saw two guys head into the mens room that looked like them, height wise.

"Bathroom." Kendall said, turning him and the latino towards the door. He pushed in and saw the two men standing at the urinals.

"Hey." He said, getting their attention.

"I like your clothes." He told them and both of their eyes widened while Carlos just looked up at the blonde in confusion.

"Okay."

"I want to trade."

"What? No-"

"I'll give you a hundred bucks."

"Deal." The man said quickly, already taking off his shirt. Kendall began to undress and looked over at Carlos.

"Start swapping." He told the shocked boy. Kendall was surprised at how well the clothes fit.

"Hey, where are you guys headed?" Carlos asked, trying to break the awkwardness between them as they finished changing.

"California."

"Okay, bye." Kendall told them, handing them the money.

"Thanks."

"Leave now."

Carlos waited until the two guys left before he turned to Kendall. "What was that about and these clothes smell weird."

"I saw your father. If we're lucky, he's following them." Kendall said before he moved to the bathroom door. He jumped back when he saw a man looking at him but he calmed himself when he realized it was just some random guy. He glanced past him to see Mr. Garcia in hot pursuit of the guys from the bathroom.

He reached back and grabbed Carlos' hand, pulling him from the bathroom. Kendall began to sprint to their terminal, pulling Carlos along with him. Once they reached the terminal they quickly handed over their tickets and boarded the plane. Carlos hid his face in Kendall's side as he shook with anxiety.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts as we are about to depart." Kendall looked outside the plane window to see that Mr. Garcia was looking out the window of the airport. He quickly pulled the shade down before feeling something vibrate against his leg. It was Carlos' cell phone.

After Carlos fished it out of his pocket, Kendall reached over and took the phone. Mr. Garcia was calling. Kendall declined the call and cut off the phone before he threw it to the ground.

"Kendall!"

"He's a police officer. He can trace the call. I'm going to get you a new phone when we land." Kendall told him as he continued to step on the phone. He picked it up and sat it in his cup holder as he felt the plane began to move.

* * *

They were now in the air and Carlos was sleep. The second the seat belt sign cut off, Kendall grabbed the phone and headed to the bathroom. As he stepped in his focus was on the sink, intended on drowning the phone but the first thing that caught his eye was the toilet. He lifted up the seat and tossed the phone in before flushing it. He had no idea where it was going but he did know that it was going somewhere. He stepped out of the bathroom and right into someone. He looked at the shirt and noticed that it was a police uniform. His vision moved up and he was face to face with the officer.

"Are you done in there?" He asked Kendall.

The blonde wanted to let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't Mr. Garcia but instead he just nodded his head and stepped past the man. He finally let out the sigh as he sat back down in his seat. Carlos almost immediately cuddled into his side. The flight attendant awed at them before she asked Kendall if they wanted anything. Kendall got some water and some for Carlos for when he wakes up. She was a fairly old so he was surprised at how she acted when seeing them. Even though he was tired, Kendall knew that he wasn't going to sleep until they were safely inside the penthouse. Only a few more hours until they landed. He could manage.

* * *

"THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Carlos said as he walked in while Kendall carried the bags. The blonde threw the bags down behind the couch before he showed Carlos around. There was a huge master bedroom and an equally huge master bathroom. There was one guest room, a luxury kitchen, a theater room, a music room, and a game room.

"This place is amazing." Carlos said as they walked into the main area/living room. There was a wall of entirely glass that showed the balcony which had an amazing view of the city. Kendall grabbed his boyfriend's hand and lead him out onto the balcony. Kendall watched as the latino's eyes sparkled with excitement as he got closer to the rail.

"You can see Time Square from here." He told Kendall.

"It's crazy around New Years." Kendall said, stepping behind Carlos and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"And you know what's the best part." Kendall whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"All of this is ours."

Carlos smiled as Kendall drew closer to him, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Ours?"

"As long as you love me."

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending is crap but I like the concept. I just wished Justin's ended like this instead of him coughing up blood in the middle of the street while the girl got dragged away. Anyway, if you liked it please leave a review. :D**


End file.
